


mythics

by Sopjie



Series: Mythics [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sopjie/pseuds/Sopjie
Series: Mythics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621795





	1. Chapter 1

Kenta suddenly wakes up, a bag over her face and her wrists tightly chained to a chair. She struggles to escape, to no avail. Suddenly, the bag gets lifted from her face, and she sees a feminine boy, looking the same age as her.  
Kenta, panicking: Where the hell am I?! Who the fuck are you?! LET ME GO!  
Iris: hey hey, they’re not gonna uh, hurt you..um i'm sorry..  
Kenta: Sorry? SORRY? I’m chained to a fucking chair and you expect me to accept some bullshit apology?!  
An older looking woman comes in, wearing a monkey mask.  
Iris: orika, are we sure that we got the right person?  
Orika: Iris!  
Kenta: Wait… Orika… Ms. Wyse?! You did this?! You. Fucking. Monster!  
A woman comes through the door wearing a fox mask.  
Fox: oh don't worry sweetheart, she was simply helping. Nice to meet you. My son told me that you had some useful information.  
Kenta, struggling to escape: Who the FUCK are you?!  
Fox: oh how truly dreadfull of me, how could I not introduce myself, i'm redacted, I'm truly thankful to be in your presence  
Kenta: Where the hell am I?  
Redacted: oh, mind if i ask some questions first? You don't mind. Great thanks. So deary how's school going?  
Scene change to the school, right after it ends. Opal walks up to Nephra and Maya, looking concerned.  
Opal: hey have you guys seen kenta? She missed a meeting  
Nephra: maybe she got sick of your shit?  
Maya: Hah, yeah. They say that bitchiness is contagious.  
Opal: please this is serious… aren't you and kenta dating?  
Maya: What the fuck? No!  
Nephra: ha, you like the bitch princess  
Maya: N-NO! I couldn’t give less of a shit about her!  
Opal: okay, just tell me if you've seen her or not, i'm worried she's not the only student that didn't show today…  
Maya: Nah, we haven’t seen her. Maybe something just came up for her or whatever..  
Scene change back to Kenta and Redacted, who has pulled out a peacock-patterned ornate knife.  
Redacted: so how's your half brother?  
Kenta: How the fuck do you know about him?! If you did anything to him-  
Redacted: i just need answers honey, it will make this go a lot faster.  
Kenta: I’m not telling you shit!  
Redacted points the sharp knife directly at her. For the first time in this conversation, she frowns.  
Redacted: hows laxo?  
Kenta: ...  
Redacted: how is laxo doing?  
Kenta: I-I... He’s just b-been acting weird l-lately! Wh-Why? Did you do something to him?!  
Redacted: why would I give my son a broken toy?  
Kenta: T-Toy?! What the fuck did you do to him?!  
Redacted: ...do you know a boy with the name kane aera?  
Kenta: I… Y-Yes, but-  
Redacted: and does he have any family?  
Kenta: I...I know that he was orphaned but-  
Redacted: I already know that dear, no but who is he living with?  
Kenta: His… His foster family, but why-  
Redacted: does he care about them?  
Kenta: I… He cares about his foster sister, but-  
Redacted: doctor, i think kenta needs her flu shot.  
Orika comes back in with a needle, still wearing a monkey mask. Kenta tries to escape the chains once again.  
Kenta: N-No! Let me go! I’m not letting you do this-  
Orika firmly holds her down and injects the sedative into her.  
Orika, whispering: I’m sorry…  
Kenta goes unconscious.  
Scene change to a cafe, Opal walks in to meet Kane.  
Opal: hey thanks for meeting me on such late notice.  
Kane: No problem. So, what’s up?  
Opal: i'm really worried, kenta, laxo, and nex didn't show up to school all this week, have you had contact with any of them?  
Kane: I… Not really… I’ve been trying to talk to Laxo… But he keeps like, avoiding me ever since the dance… I’ve been trying to reach out to his and Kenta’s parents… But they don’t seem to know or even care…  
Kane: Wait… Did you say that Nex wasn’t showing up, either?  
Opal looks around the cafe for a moment, she suddenly looks a bit disgruntled.  
Opal: kane, we need to leave.  
Kane: Huh? What-  
The door suddenly opens, in comes a taller man wearing a hare mask, two men follow behind him, wearing ski-masks.  
Hare: Leaving so soon?  
Kane: Wh- Who the fuck are you?! What-  
Hare, turning to his lackies with a chuckle: Retrieve them.  
Camera change to Nephra, who was going past the cafe to retrieve her prosthetic leg as two unconscious victims get loaded into the van. She recognizes the two of them from school.  
Scene change to outside of Laxo and Kenta’s home. Nephra’s leg is now implanted because convenience. (shut up) She bangs on the door, clearly panicked. Laxo opens the door, looking very ragged and dirty.  
Laxo, weakly: N-Nephra? What-  
Nephra just walks in and grabs his arm. She goes into his room and shuts the door, sitting him down.  
Nephra holding his shoulders: Fuck.  
Laxo, clearly confused and afraid: I… Wh-What’s g-going on..?  
Nephra: opal and kane got kidnapped.  
Laxo tenses up.  
Laxo, meekly: N-Nephra… Th-That's not f-funny..  
Nephra: no, no it's not. But we are heading out to the principal's house I have a feeling she knows something about this.  
Scene change to Meca’s house. Laxo is an absolute mess while Nephra explains to Meca what she saw.  
Meca: so you are saying a man in a rabbit mask kidnapped two children while you were getting a fake leg?  
Nephra: I know it sounds crazy but you gotta b-  
Meca: i know who did it, that sounds like the family. The hare is married to the fox, neither of them have feelings they don't have hearts. The fox’s code name is redacted, the hare question. I don't know why they would care about kids. That probably cause the wolf has an interest in something. The wolf is nex.  
Laxo visibly tenses up even more.  
Laxo, through tears: N-Nex…?  
Meca: yup, that's why I can't expel him. Christ my mom would have my head on a pyke.  
Nephra: mother?  
Meca: yea, the fox is my mom.  
Laxo says nothing. He stares at the ground, his fingernails digging into the chair. His gaze is dark and unreadable.  
Scene change to an unknown building in an unknown location. Kane wakes up in a dim room. Opal is in another room. Redacted comes through the door, wearing her fox mask.  
Redacted: do you know why you’re here?  
Kane, still drugged: Wha… Where… Who the fuck…  
Redacted: you’re here because you’ve been making my son unhappy, you got in the way. My son will get his toy.  
Kane: I… Son….? Toy…?  
Redacted: don't act dumb boy! That laxo is not yours. He does not belong to you. I'm doing this as a favor to my son! You will be punished. This behavior has been unacceptable!


	2. Peckish

Laxo, Nephra, and Meca are in her basement. Meca wants to help them gear up. Laxo has been oddly silent, and avoiding any sort of eye-contact.   
Meca: alright, we will need code names.  
Nephra: we?  
Meca: you think i'm going to let two students go into mob territory with guns? Without me!?  
Nephra: okay so like... nicknames?  
Meca: nah something that they’ll know what you mean. Something scary.   
Meca notices that Laxo has been acting strangely.   
Meca: hey kid you good?  
Laxo: ...I’m gonna fucking kill him.   
Meca: haha, let's get bloody.  
Scene change. Opal suddenly wakes up in a dark room, tied up. A man comes through the door, wearing a hare mask. Iris walks beside him.  
Hare: It’s really unfortunate, you know… what happens to those who were just in the wrong place at the wrong time…   
Opal: where am i?!  
Hare: Now now, sweetheart. I’ll be asking the questions here… Now, what’s your name, deary?  
Opal: Opal…  
Hare: What a pretty name! Now, Opal… do you perhaps know of a boy named ‘Kane Aera?’  
Opal: yes..  
Hare: Very good... Now do you perhaps recognize the name ‘Laxo Paxon?’   
Opal: yes…  
Hare: Perfect! Now, sweetheart… Tell me what you know about those two…   
Opal: i..i don't know them v-very well-  
Hare: Now, I was not asking how much you knew them, was I?  
Iris: um, sir, I don't know if she even know what this is abo-  
Hare: I wasn’t asking you, girl. What did I tell you about interrupting me, hm?  
Iris: that if i'm bad you won't let me get treatment….  
Hare: Very good… Now, why don’t you go fetch the Doctor for me, girl? I do believe that our guest here needs her medicine.   
Iris: yes sir…  
Scene change to Nephra, Laxo, and Meca.   
Meca: you should pick a name based on your weapon, your strong suit or by the message you want to send.  
Laxo looks around the weaponized basement, he spots a long blade that has been mounted on the wall.   
Laxo: What is this?   
Meca: ah isn't he a beaut that's wrath my war scythe. You like him?  
Laxo: I’m taking it.   
Meca: ha, let’s think about the take thing but you can borrow him.  
Nephra: hey meca what's this gun?  
Meca turns to go to Nephra, but she glanced back to see Laxo already climbing up to get the war scythe. (The boi has snapped) She just shrugs and turns back to Nephra.  
Meca: ah what you got there is a desert eagle, or deagle for short, it's a lot of punch in a little gun. You have to be pretty strong for the knockback.   
Nephra: i want it  
Meca: you can borrow it. Laxo same goes for you, kiddo, I see you   
Laxo, examining the scythe: …  
Meca: we have to do something about your appearance, laxo. we need to do something about your hair and clothes. same with you nephra.  
Laxo: ...Why?  
Meca: well first off your hair, if your going to be using wrath it's gonna be in the way. Have you ever had a hair cut before?  
Laxo: ...No, not really.  
Meca: well, you mind if i give you one?   
Laxo: ...Fine, okay…  
Scene change to Redacted and Kane. Kane’s been beaten a fair bit, clearly very stubborn about not telling Redacted anything.   
Redacted: well I would like you to meet someone, my lovely husband question. I bet you’ll just love him, i mean, you all ready have some connection to him.  
Question, also known as the Hare, enters the room, an empty smile on his face.   
Question: Why hello again, Kane. It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?   
Kane, through gritted teeth: Who… the fuck are you…?!  
Redacted: now this might just be a stab in the dark and i guess we should probably just get straight to the point.   
Question: Oh, sweetheart, you’re words are just simply to die for… Oh how lucky am I to say that you’re the mother of my son~!   
Kane: ...What… The fuck do you want from me…?  
Redacted: listen we need you to not be such a problem, are you taking the toy from my son as revenge for your mother?  
Kane: ...Don’t fucking call him that…! Wh...What the hell do you know about my mom…?!   
Redacted: your mother? Oh we know a lot about her. Especially her death. We don't forget our kills. And to that toy he belongs to my son. You are a waste of flesh. Your organs will help fund their wedding. They are expensive you know. Your mother was a tool of teaching but you are a bump in the road. Which is where the unwanted bits will remain. Did I answer all your questions, mut?  
Kane: You...You. Fucking. Monster!   
Nex enters the room, wearing a wolf mask.   
Redacted: ah there's my little prince.  
Kane: It’s…. It’s you! You piece of fucking shit-  
Nex: You’ve been quite the thorn in my side, you know... Oh how happy I am that mommy and daddy had the pliers~!   
Kane, struggling to escape: I’ll fucking kill you-!  
Redacted: you fucking peice of shit will do no such thing! No one will care that you're gone! You're the one tied up and we are the ones with weapons.   
Nex: I find it funny that you think he cares about you… You know he’s just using you to make me feel jealous… We were meant for each other… and he will know that, soon enough, my friend, soon enough~


	3. Hungry

Meca has given Nephra and Laxo a ‘makeover’ of sorts. Both of them are wearing leather jackets for protection and also because they look badass. Nephra now has purple dyed hair and Laxo was given a haircut, his torn face now exposed.   
Meca: alright kids, name game you(looking at laxo) what's your name?  
Laxo, still examining the scythe: Wrath..  
Meca looking at nephra: name?  
Nephra: muerte.  
Meca: and i'm musume. Alright last thing we need to cover our faces i got some bandannas. Wrath you got big cats on yours, muerte you got dragons, and i just have a black one with leaves on it.  
The three of them put on the bandannas. Meca pulls out a bottle of vodka and pours each of them one shot.   
Muerte: um laxo hates alcohol.  
Wrath: I’m not Laxo anymore.   
Musume: to revenge!  
All three of them drink their shots.   
Small time skip. Musume pulls up at a bank, knowing that it's not a normal bank.  
Musume: come on grab the arms, this is our first stop.   
The three of them head into the bank, Musume walks up to the teller, Wrath and Muerte behind her.   
Musume: creed, it's been too long, listen i need to talk  
Creed: security-!  
Musume aims towards the sky and lets a bullet greet god  
Musume: oh, they aren't needed. How ‘bout we go to the back room?   
Creed, out of fear, takes the three of them to a back room.  
Musume: where are they?  
Creed: i thought you were gone working fo-   
Musume pointing the gun to creeds head: where the fuck are they creed?!  
Creed: you know the old building on Saple street.  
Musume: lets go.  
The three of them leave the bank and drive towards Saple St. It’s a very tall, old, and abandoned building. Musume parks in the deserted lot.   
Musume: alright, that asshole told the fuckers inside about us, so just stick with me.  
They all step out of the car, weapons in hand. The three of them are walking close to each other.   
Muerte: are we gonna kill anyone  
Musume: most definitely.  
Wrath: Let’s fucking kill those assholes.   
The three approach the building, Musume forcefully kicks open the door to the building. They are met with three lackies with bats in hand. Musume shoots all three in the head with no hesitation.   
Muerte: well that was easy.  
Musume: Oh trust me, that's just the start of this.  
The three of them continue onward.   
Scene change to Orika and Iris, who are in a separate part of the building away from the others.   
Iris: um madam wyse?  
Orika: Yes, Iris? What is it?   
Iris: i um.. I don't know if… I just don't think what we are doing is right? Like i know it's not right i just...   
Orika, sighing: I know, Iris… But I’m afraid that we don’t have any other options… They’ll kill us if we don’t comply…   
Iris: they don't even treat me as a human….  
Orika: ...I know, son. I’m sorry you got caught up in all of this…  
Iris tearing up: you’re the light in this darkness orika…  
Orika, pulling Iris into a hug: ...Hey… It’s okay… I’ll get us out of here one day…   
Scene change back to the trio. They went upstairs and into a hallway.   
Musume: you two keep going i need to take care of something, I'll meet back up with you okay, be safe.  
Musume turns back, leaving Muerte and Wrath alone in the hallway.   
Muerte: i'm..scared… I mean i hate a fuck ton of people but...killing? Am i a monster? I don't think I can do this. I'm not built for fighting. What the hell am i doing!  
Wrath: Shhh! It’ll be fine, okay? Just--   
Wrath suddenly stops talking when he hears the sound of footsteps coming near them. He turns around to see three figures coming towards them, all of them either holding bats or daggers. Wrath’s fingers tightened around his scythe.   
Wrath: Here the fuck we go.   
Meurte sinks behind him, clearly afraid. Wrath takes no notice.   
Attacker 1: Well look what we have here? Couple of bunnies wandering into the lion's den?   
Attacker 2: Yeh, ‘cept we ain’t as hospitable as any lion.   
The first attacker, a taller and gruffy looking man, springs forward, aiming to tackle Wrath to the floor, but to no avail. He was quick to duck below him, causing the man to miss by a landslide. The lackie fell to the floor, losing his balance.   
Wrath put his foot on his chest, staring down at the man with darkness in his single eye. He lifted the scythe, which had a small yet sharp blade at the bottom of it’s mast.  
Attacker 1: Heheh… How cute… There ain’t no way that a-  
Wrath stabbed into the man’s chest with no hesitation. The attacker, quite literally, choked on his words.   
The second attacker, a wider, bigger man, took Wrath’s distraction as an opportunity to take him down. But his heavy footsteps immediately alerted Wrath. He leapt to the side, leaving the first attacker to bleed out on his own.   
The larger attacker nearly tripped over the first’s body, but he was quick to recover. He turned and swung his bat at Wrath, but barely missed him due to his lopsided balance. Wrath forcefully hit him with the mast of the scythe, causing the attacker to stumble backwards, against the wall. Wrath raised the curve of the scythe’s long blade up to meet his neck.  
Attacker 2: ...Heheh… You’ll never get to ‘em... I bet they’ve already killed them, anyways…  
Wrath let out an enraged scream and slashed the man’s neck with the scythe. He fell to the floor, blood pooling from the fatal wound.   
He turned around to see the third attacker, a smaller woman, begin to close in on Muerte.  
Wrath: Muerte! Get her!  
Muerte: i...fuck it!  
Muerte punches the woman to get her away from her. The woman stumbles back, but was quick to recover. It didn’t last long, though.   
Within a blink of an eye, a bullet escaped from the handgun that Muerte held, greeting the woman’s head...and her brain.  
The woman immediately fell to the floor, already limp from the fatal shot.   
Scene change to Musume. She is about to enter a room, unknowing what or who is inside.   
Redacted not even turning: ah one of our guests has arrived  
Musume: get ready to fuc-  
Redacted with the speed of hawk diving towards prey pulled shotgun from the rusted counter in front of her. She sends a message of pain flying towards the leg of musume  
Redacted picking up Musume’s gun: oh, sweet heart it's been too long, hows life? Mommys' missed you! So you came, and with friends. I thought i taught you better, why you just lead the mouse to the trap. You know this wouldn't work. It's a shame you thought you were better than your own family. You really hurt mommys feelings.  
Musume: Shut the fuck up!  
Redacted: that's no way to talk to your mother, mecagomy. You know that!  
Musume: asuba! you’re not my mother!   
Redacted: how dare you call me that you ungrateful dyke!  
Musume: just kill me you coward.  
Redacted pointing the shotgun at Musume’s chest: you broke mommys heart but i could never-  
In a swift motion musume pulled the trigger herself. The last word she could get out before collapsing was ‘revenge.’  
Scene change to Question and Nex, who have been informed of the trio infiltrating their building.   
Question, yelling at Nex: This was exactly what Redacted and I were afraid of! Your damn foolishness and carelessness is exactly why all of this is happening!  
Nex: Don’t be so negative, father. There is no way that they’ll make it far. Besides-  
Iris bursts through the door.   
Iris: sir they've made it to the third floor, and they’re coming this way!  
Question, slamming his fists onto his desk: God fucking dammit! Lust, because of you, I’ll be forced to take these matters into my own hands... You! Fetch my wife.   
Iris: of course sir! I'll tell her to meet in the room.  
Iris quickly leaves the room, running to go get Redacted.   
Camera change to Wrath and Muerte. Wrath sees Iris through a small window from one of the rooms.   
Wrath: She knows something… I’m following her.   
Muerte: i-..okay just be quick.  
Wrath immediately goes to follow Iris. He runs after him, quickly catching up to him. He tackles Iris, pinning him to the ground with fire in his eye.   
Wrath: WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!   
Iris: This has to-to b-be a misunderstanding p-please do-n’t hurt me!  
Wrath, through gritted teeth: You’re fucking working for them, you know something! WHERE IS HE?!   
Iris with tears streaming down his face: I'm..i'm sorry…  
Wrath’s gaze visibly softens, seeming to realize what he’d just done. He quickly gets off of Iris.   
Wrath: O-Oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know…   
Iris: I..think I know where he is … please just promise me a favor.  
Wrath: ...P-Promise what?   
Iris: please help me and my friend get out…  
Wrath: I… I’ll… I’ll see what I c-can do...   
Iris: follow me…


	4. Starvation

Muerte had been searching the building on her own, attempting to find anything or anyone that the family has kept. She opens a door and stumbles into a blank room, where Opal is held, with a blindfold over her eyes.   
Opal, weakly: who-whos there?  
Muerte: holy shit, here let me get you out of that  
Opal: n..nephra?  
Muerte: yea.. It's me ..  
Opal: i want to go home.  
Muerte: then that's where we're goin.  
Opal: thank you…  
Muerte: no problem…  
Scene change to Redacted, walking into where Kane is kept, clearly done with his stubbornness. Kane is extremely beaten up.  
Redacted: i have had enough of this bull shit! Fucker your dying right here right now. Any last words?  
Kane: ...Do it, bitch… I’d… rather die than tell you anything.  
Redacted: hahahahah! you thought we didn't already know everything we needed to know! At Least your mother wasn't such a BITCH!   
Redacted aims a gun directly at Kane’s forehead, her finger about to pull the trigger.  
Suddenly, the door swings open, Wrath and Iris come in to see the scene.   
Redacted: fuck it it's all going down, bombs are going off you can all BURN IN HELL!  
Redacted presses a button on a small remote in her back pocket before fleeing. A countdown of ten minutes shows up on every screen in the building.   
Wrath, completely breaking down: K-K-Kane! H-H-Holy sh-shit, I’m g-getting y-you out of h-here, o-okay?  
Wrath goes to untie Kane.  
Kane, weakly: L...Laxo… Is...Is that you?  
Wrath: I-I’m s-so  
Laxo: ...sorry… Th-This is a-all m-my f-fault… I…   
Kane: H-Hey… L...Let’s just focus on getting the f..fuck out of here, okay?   
Laxo, through sobs: O-Okay… O-O-Okay…   
Small time skip. Laxo, Kane, and Iris go to the main part of the building. Kane is leaning on Laxo, and Laxo is using the scythe as a prop-up. Opal and Nephra meet them there. Opal is on Nephra’s shoulders.   
Nephra: we got to get the fuck out of here! Wait..where’s meca!?  
Iris: there's no time we need to get out now!  
Laxo: W-Wait… b-but what a-about your f-friend?  
Iris: she has to be out by now! We need to go!  
Scene change to Orika and Meca. Meca is almost dead, but Orika was able to nurse her to somewhat of a consciousness.   
Orika: We need to get out of here, quick! Come on… I’ll help you…   
With great effort, Orika managed to get Meca to lean on her. They were able to escape the building just in time.  
After the two of them got a fair bit away from the building, Orika spots the kids.   
Orika: Thank god...You all made it out… Here’s a first aid kit.. Iris, please help the others… I need to tend to Meca.   
Iris: you got it!  
In the distance, the group hears police sirens.   
Orika: Oh god, you all need to get out of here. I’ll take Meca and Iris in my car… Is anyone else here able to drive?  
Nephra: yea, i got it..   
Orika: Thank you, dear... We have to leave quickly, before the police arrive!   
Orika loads Meca into the front seat of her car, and Iris gets in the back. Nephra and Laxo help Opal and Kane get into Meca’s car. The two cars were able to drive off before the police arrived. 

Small time skip, the two cars arrive at Meca’s house. Orika goes inside the house. The kids follow behind. Gaia comes downstairs to see Orika.   
Gaia: what happened!  
Orika: Thank goodness that you’re home… I’ll explain everything later… Please, help Meca onto the couch…  
Gaia: oh is she oka-  
Orika: No… But she will be if I can help it.   
Gaia shouting up stairs: ami call nine one one!  
Orika: W-Wait! Don’t! They’ll make everything worse, trust me!   
Orika, lowering her voice to a whisper: It’s the Family…   
Gaia: wha- where is she? Where's meca!  
Orika, turning towards the front door: Bring her in!  
Nephra and Laxo come through the door, propping up an almost-dead Meca. Opal and Kane come in, too, but they collapse on the floor as soon as they go inside, unable to walk far.   
Gaia: … is she…  
Orika: ...Almost… But I can save her…   
Gaia: you can't fix death!  
Orika: Listen… I’m sorry about… all of this happening! But please, you have to trust me… for Meca’s sake.   
Gaia: i can't trust anyone…  
Orika: I’m… I’m sorry… But please… I’m gonna need your help… Meca is close to death…   
Gaia: you won't let me call the police! I don't believe that you won't just finish her by yourself!  
Orika, beginning to panic: You can stay by her side the whole time! Please, every moment wasted is precious!   
Iris finally enters the house with a bang  
iris:Amélie!  
Gaia: i… I'm sorry!  
Gaia allows Orika lay Meca down on the couch, and lets her heal her.   
Orika: Iris, please take the others home, I need maximum focus...   
Iris: of course mam.  
Iris, Laxo, and Nephra help Kane and Opal into Orika’s car.   
Iris: how is everyone doing?  
Kane: Uh…. Who...are you?  
Iris: oh uh, sorry i'm ah iris..  
Kane: O...Oh…? I...I think I’ve h..heard that name...before…  
Iris: uh yea… so, um do i turn here?  
Kane: A..Ah, yeah… J-Just another turn a..after this one…  
Iris: thi..this one?  
The car idles in front of Kane’s huge house.  
Kane: Y-Yeah… Looks like F...Feli isn't here...thank god...   
Laxo: Th-Thank you, I-Iris…   
Iris: oh! um ...i'm ...sorry..  
Kane: ...Haha… She’s a l..lot like you, Lax  
Iris: oh..um i prefer he..…  
Kane: Oh..! Sh...Shit, sorry, dude.   
Iris: oh! It's all good.  
They all went inside the house, they go into the large living room. Opal and Kane pretty much crash into one of the rooms asleep.   
Nephra: hey so what the fuck just happend?  
Laxo: O-Oh g-god… Th-This… This is a-all my f-fault… I...I…  
Iris: oh no..you didn't do anything..  
Laxo: N-No, y-you don’t u-understand... N-Nex… He… I-If it w-wasn’t for m-me he w-wouldn’t have... H-He… I…   
Iris: It's not all because of him or you...I mean look at the two leaders I mean redacted hasn't been the same since her second child...and Question is a whole other can of worms..  
Laxo, tearing up: N-N-No… But… n-none of this w-would’ve h-happened if I…. i-if I…. i-if I’d j-just sh-shut up!  
Nephra: laxo you did nothing wrong! There's nothing you could of done there's always gonna be shitty people in the world.  
Laxo: ...I sh-shouldn’t have b-been so s-stupid… I… I d-dragged y-you all into th-this h-horrible mess, a-and now… a-a-and now…   
Nephra: you...come on dude.. It's okay… just cheer up……  
Laxo, breaking down: N-NO IT’S NOT! Y-You guys d-don’t understand wh-what he’s like… what h-he is! I… I c-could’ve s-stopped this f-from happening but… b-but I’m t-too fucking s-stupid!   
Nephra: what do you mean we don't understand? For christ sakes iris works with him every fucking day of the and yet we are way to innocient! He's a douche get over it! For fucks sakes he's probable dead! Stop fishing for us to tell you “oh your not dumb” because if you cant see that hes just a dick you’re fucking right. And if you think theres anything else to it you’re right you are fucking dumb!  
HUGE trigger warning for this next dialogue: Rape, self-harm  
Laxo completely has a breakdown, scream crying.  
Laxo: Y-YOU C-COULD NEVER U-UNDERSTAND! YOU T-TRY BEING FORCED UP AGAINST A WALL, IN A FUCKING CHOLKHOLD WHILE YOU'RE STRUGGLING TO BREATHE, WHILE NEX RIPS AWAY AT YOUR CLOTHES AND THREATENS TO FUCKING MURDER YOU AND THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE IF YOU DONT COMPLY TO HIS EVERY. FUCKING. ORDER. YOU TRY TO FORCE YOURSELF TO SWALLOW YOUR FUCKING VOMIT AS AS YOU FEEL NOTHING BUT ENDLESS PAIN RIPPLE THROUGH YOUR BODY. YOU TRY HAVING YOUR BODY FORCED TO DO THINGS THAT IT DOESN'T WANT TO DO, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE 'JUST ANOTHER PLAYTHING.' YOU TRY HAVING TO LIVE WITH THE CONSTANT MEMORY THAT YOU HAVE BEEN FUCKING RAPED FOR WEEKS, WANTING TO REACH OUT BUT HAVING YOUR RAPIST'S THREATS ECHO THROUGH YOUR MIND. YOU TRY HAVING TO FEEL NUMB EVERY SINGLE DAY TO THE POINT WHERE YOU SCRATCH, PUNCH, AND CUT AT YOUR BODY JUST SO YOU CAN FEEL SOMETHING, ANYTHING. IF YOU CAN UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT'S LIKE, THEN MAYBE I AM JUST ANOTHER FUCKING TOY... ANOTHER PLAYTHING FOR NEX'S PLEASURE. BECAUSE THAT'S ALL I AM, RIGHT?  
Laxo pauses for a second, seeming to hold his breath after his scream vent. He suddenly collapses onto the floor, holding his face in his hands, sobbing.   
Nephra: fuck...shit..fuck, fuck. Holy fucking shit  
Iris: oh..so you’re they”toy” I'm..i'm so so sorry if theres..I ….   
Nephra: toy?   
Iris: he was always seen as a reward for a job well done...he was thought of as a gift for nex …  
Nephra: i'm gonna wake kane up…..  
Nephra quickly goes to wake Kane up, who was in a different room  
Nephra: kane! Come on time to get up!  
Kane, still in pain and sleepy: U..Ugh… N..Nephra? What…?  
Nephra: laxo was raped...  
Kane, immediately sitting up: Wh-WHAT? Is this a..another one of your fucking jokes?!   
Nephra: nex….hes been hurting himself… nex...raped him…  
Kane goes completely silent, his breathing becomes shaky and uneven. His hands clenched into tight fists.   
Kane: N..No…   
Kane suddenly got a burst of fiery anger.   
Kane: NO!!  
Despite his injuries, Kane stands up and quickly leaves the room, he sees Laxo sobbing and attempts to run to him.   
Kane: L..LAX—!  
He collapses on the ground, his injuries catching up to him quickly.   
Nephra: kane!  
Nephra runs after to help get him on his feet  
Nephra: come on, I'll help you get over there…


End file.
